


You're Mine

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Summoner x Grima [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Grima doesn't like it when the Summoner talks with the other Heroes.  A one shot.





	You're Mine

“You're mine!  Mine and mine alone!” Grima snarled gripping the frail form of the woman to his chest, her breasts resting on his forearms.  She had her head turned to him and blinked in surprise, “Mine.” Grima growled pressing her to his body.

“Grimmy?” She asked, “What's the matter?  Did someone try to piss you off again?” Chloey asked as Grima moved his right hand to touch her, only to growl when she stopped him, “Not here Grimmy.” she said and he glared, “Come on, we need some privacy.”

He growled but the meaning of her words sunk in.  He followed her to the privacy of her quarters and forcibly pinned her to the bed, “Mine!” He growled hands doing what had been denied reaching for contact with her bare skin,

“What happened Grimmy?” She asked, “Tell me, was it Tharja again?” He snarled until she kissed him, “Grimmy, you know I don't like her like that.” Chloey soothed, “She's a friend not a mating interest.” Grima felt her start to work on his clothing, gentle hands sweeping to an embrace.  Grima tugged at clothing, yearning for the sexual contact of his mate uncaring if he tore it. He heard the amused chuckle and felt her guide his hand to where he wanted it, her breasts.

 

Chloey wasn't sure who triggered this possessive episode of Grima but she didn't want to know really.  She allowed Grima access to her moderate sized breasts and slipped her top off. Grima was quick to bury his head in them and she could feel a low wanton moan as he nuzzled her there.  His hands were impatient and she could feel him seeking out her gradually getting wet vagina. She got his belts off and he stopped nuzzling her for a moment, his eyes looked up at her and there was the unspoken look of curiosity in his eyes.  It was gone when she gently slipped her hand under his shirt. A low growl escaped him and she knew that Grima was enjoying this as she could feel the beginnings of an erection press up through the fabric.

 

Chloey was no virgin, she knew how sex went.  Even so, the confirmation that Grima was getting off from touching her and have that touch returned was...not a feeling she was used to.  Sure she'd had a friend with benefits situation before but this...it was different somehow and it never got old. She focused on the removal of clothing as Grima shrugged off his own.  As she suspected his erection was obvious. He was quick to press against her entrance and she let out a low moan as he used his touch to start her off.

 

Whenever Grima had a possessive episode it went one of two ways.  One he'd end up fighting the individual he felt threatened his position with her, or in this case where he would mark her, fill her with himself but mostly mark her so that everyone knew she was _his_.  Chloey let out an obscene moan as Grima marked her.  She should have known he was going to do that, however; she didn't think he would this time.  The marks he left were all clear and she cried out when his cock slid into her wet vagina. He wasn't going to be very gentle soon and Chloey felt the eager anticipation make her even more wet.  She loved it when he was rough sometimes, a part of her perhaps a bit of a submissive omega-like person.

 

Once Grima would have felt shame, him mating with a worm.  But this was different. His mate was no worm. Worms were not as...arousing as she was.  They were not as...understanding. He found it odd that a human could be so...kind. He never wanted to let her go.  He wanted to be like this, his cock throbbing deeply within her walls her pleasant taste in his mouth as she near begged him for release.  She was _his_ and for a god to have such a willing mate...it made him feel content.  He was unsure if there was a reason she was so alluring right now. He marked her, again.  No one else was to have her like this. Thrusts gained strength as her body accommodated him inside of her.  Mewls and pants escaped them, pleasure twinged every fibre of his being. _This_ was what he needed.  He'd not had anything to this degree of pleasure.  Her walls tightened and it _felt right_.  Grima moving as fast as he could inside her, wanting to feel this pleasure as long as possible before this body of his gave out.  He wanted…

  
White filled him, _his_ summoner cried out, a deep wanton moan escaping her.  “Grimmy! Grimmy!” She cried holding him as he was forced to regain his strength as the white kept him from moving, “Ah, Grimmy,” She sighed panting.  All was still. He didn't hear what she said next, too absorbed in the moment of release. Her hands moved to gently stroke him, “Grimmy,” She spoke softly, “You feel better now?” She stroked his hair, a tenderness he'd come to enjoy since first mating with her.  He _needed_ this.


End file.
